Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device inspection apparatus and a semiconductor device inspection method.
Description of the Background Art
Semiconductor device inspection apparatuses are known that evaluate the electrical characteristics of a semiconductor device to be measured, by bringing the tips of probes into contact with the semiconductor device. Here, the semiconductor device nay, for example, be a semiconductor wafer or a chip that is cut from a semiconductor wafer. When an inspection is conducted, the semiconductor device is fixed to the surface of a chuck stage by, for example, vacuum suction. Then, probes for supplying electrical input and output are brought into contact with electrodes of the semiconductor device from above.
In the inspection of a semiconductor device having a vertical structure in which a large current flows in the vertical direction of the semiconductor device, i.e., from one main surface of the semiconductor device to the other main surface, a chuck stage surface serves as an electrode. Heretofore, the probe has been provided with an increasing number of pins to meet the demand for application of a large current or a high voltage.
In the case of evaluating the electrical characteristics of a semiconductor device to be measured, it is important at the time of evaluation to accurately bring a plurality of probes into contact with electrodes on the surface of the semiconductor substrate. If the contact parts of the probes that are to come in contact with the electrode are misaligned in the height direction, some probes may fail to contact the semiconductor device, and it may not be possible to apply a desired current or voltage to the semiconductor device. Also, if some probes protrude out farther than their appropriate positions, these probes may damage the semiconductor device.
In order to suppress such misalignment of the contact parts of the probes in the height direction, the probes desirably have short lengths. However, in order to suppress electric discharge phenomena, there has been a tendency to increase the lengths of probes and thereby increase the distance between the body part of a probe card and the semiconductor device. Thus, misalignment of the contact parts of the probes in the height direction is more likely to occur.
Under such circumstances, known probe position measurement methods include non-contact measurement techniques. One example is image processing measurement using a camera that is installed to face the probes. However, accurate measurement is difficult with this method due to the presence of a plurality of disturbance elements, such as background, distance, individual focusing, and the influence of attachment, at the time of measuring the positions of the tip portions of the probes.
As another evaluation method, techniques are also known in which a plurality of sensors for detecting pressure are provided either separately from or integrally with the probes (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-51023).
However, the provision of pressure detecting means for each probe as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-51023 has a problem from the viewpoint of cost because if a probe breaks down or is damaged, not only the probe but also the pressure detecting means has to be replaced.